Qui va à la chasse?
by SEY-sama
Summary: Résumé? Quel résumé? La maison ne fait pas dans le spoil. OC faites gaffe! Absolument pas Mary-Sue. Le rating va peut-être être changé.


**Alors, que dire? Si ce n'est JE SUIS EN VACANCES! Enfin! Après maintes et maintes semaines de tortures à bosser mes partiels, je suis libéré du stress et tout ce va avec. Et donc, pour fêter dignement le fait que je vais pouvoir me lever à l'heure que je veux (entendez midi), je poste une nouvelle fic. J'ai pas écrit la suite et je ne le ferais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eut 5 reviews. C'est honnête, non?**

**Bref, lecteurs, lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Elle détestait bâcler son boulot. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas propre, ensuite parce qu'elle allait encore avoir des ennuis. Des ennuis qui la feront changer d'Etat et d'identité. Ca la faisait toujours chier de se faire faire de nouveaux papiers. Déjà parce que le meilleur faussaire se planquait comme un rat dans un trou changeant toutes les semaines et que ses prix étaient exorbitants, ensuite parce qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais de son nom d'emprunt avant au minimum un mois. Tout ça parce qu'elle allait être obligée de bâcler son taf. Encore. Edward allait encore l'engueuler. Et ça, ça la faisait vraiment chier. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, il en aurait sa claque de rattraper ses conneries et mettrait fin au problème qu'elle était. Définitivement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle règle son affaire le plus vite et proprement possible. Tant pis pour les fringues qu'elle comptait récupérer.

Une jeune femme en tenue de cocktail s'excusa auprès de son compagnon puis alla aux toilettes pour se remaquiller. Elle remarqua que la pièce somptueuse était vide. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux en constatant que l'ambassade ne se refusait pas le luxe de garnir ses cabinets de marbre. Comme si leur pays paumé n'avait pas ses caisses aussi vides qu'un puit asséché. Elle ne remarqua pas une personne en costume entrer silencieusement, concentrée qu'elle était à chercher ses affaires dans son sac de marque. Ce ne fut que quand elle releva le regard qu'elle vit son reflet. Un homme en costume aux traits androgynes. Ses courts cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière grâce à du gel. Il était assez grand, à peu près le mètre 80. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi froids que la glace. Son costume avait une tâche rouge à l'encolure. Sa main droite tenait un couteau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'une main rugueuse la bâillonna et que le couteau lui ouvrit la gorge. La main gauche toujours sur sa bouche colorée, pour éviter que la victime ne gémisse, l'assassin profita du miroir pour se repaître du spectacle. Voir un être passer de vie à trépas était on ne peut plus excitant. Une fois l'étincelle de vie disparue de son regard, il posa délicatement le corps sur le carrelage. Enfilant rapidement des gants blancs et vérifiant qu'aucune nouvelle tâche intempestive n'avait élu domicile sur son déguisement durement acquis, le meurtrier sorti. Les cabinets se trouvant dans un coin retranché, personne ne le remarqua quand il revint dans la salle de bal. Voguant au travers de la salle, effleurant les groupes de discussion sans s'y mêler, l'intrus tendit un bras pour prendre une coupe de champagne et en profita pour voler subtilement une écharpe en soie de l'autre. Etre ambidextre avait des avantages. Il enroula avec grâce l'objet autour de son cou, cachant par là même la preuve que ce costume luxueux ne lui appartenait pas. Son regard de glace parcouru les invités jusqu'à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il réprima un reniflement dédaigneux. Cougar. Très belle et sophistiquée mais trop cupide pour son propre bien. Après il ne fallait pas s'étonner que ça lui retombe dessus. Utilisant au mieux son charme, il s'approcha de sa cible et lui tendit gracieusement sa main gantée, l'invitant implicitement à une dance, avec un sourire factice. Celle-ci, supposant qu'elle allait passer une nuit divertissante, accepta l'invitation avec un sourire mutin. Réprimant une grimace et un frisson de dégout, son cavalier reposa sa coupe pleine sur un plateau et l'entraina en dehors de son cercle d'amis. Refusant de s'humilier en essayant de danser, celui-ci préféra plutôt l'entrainer vers la terrasse. Intriguée mais néanmoins curieuse, la future morte se laissa faire. Le balcon désert n'était pas éclairé et suffisamment loin pour qu'aucun spectateur non désiré ne vienne l'interrompre. Quand des mains vernies de rouge vinrent squatter son torse, l'assassin se dépêcha de sortir son arme et de la lui enfoncer dans sa poitrine opulente. Il avait réagit par instinct et s'en mordit instantanément les doigts. Il n'eut cependant pas à s'en faire puisque sa victime était morte sur le coup. C'était déjà un ennuis en moins. Reprenant calmement ses esprits, le meurtrier cacha le cadavre derrière un massif pot de fleur. Faisant de son mieux pour vérifier si l'obscurité ne cachait pas des tâches sur son smoking, il rentra quand même à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Aucun regard insistant. Yes! Edward n'allait peut être pas être eu courant de sa bourde. Même si ce mec était au courant de TOUT. Mais franchement, comment quelqu'un comme eux aurait-il put savoir que le propriétaire originel du costume était le vice-président? Comment?

Sortant discrètement un sachet de poudre de sa poche et versant le contenu dans la coupe de sa prochaine cible, l'assassin prit aussi silencieusement que possible la tangente. Elle détestait bâcler son boulot.

Dans un bar où la grande majorité des clients étaient des camionneurs ivres jouant au billard. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années lisait en grimaçant la une d'un journal au comptoir.

-_Assassinat sanglant du Vice-Président et de trois autres invités à l'ambassade italienne._ Edward va pas m'louper, c'est sûr, marmonna t elle. Pouvaient pas être plus discrets? C'est pas l'Apocalypse non plus. Barman! Une autre! héla la blonde au concerné.

A peine eut elle le temps de poser ses lèvres sur sa bouteille de bière que son portable sonna.

-Jamais tranquille. Allo.

-_Je t'avais dit d'être discrète._

Evidemment, c'était Edward. Qui d'autre?

-Mais j'étais pas au courant de qui il était, gémit elle piteusement.

-_Je t'avais proposé ce contrat parce que je sais que tu aimes les défis, mais là, je ne te donnerais plus que les moins intéressants._

-Mais-euh! J'avais fait un effort de préparation pour les autres, je pouvais bien m'amuser un peu avec celui qu'était pas prévu. Non? demanda t elle avec hésitation.

-_C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais dit oui. Regarde les infos de temps en temps pour éviter de couper en tranches les têtes qui te disent quelque chose._

-J'essaierais, promit elle d'une petite voix.

-_Pour le reste tu t'en es bien sortie, ils n'ont trouvé aucune empreinte et n'ont pas ton portrait robot._

-Ca veut dire que tu me refileras des contrats intéressants? osa t elle espérer.

-_Si tu te tiens à carreau pendant trois mois on en réparera._

TROIS MOIS?! Pour un petit meurtre de rien du tout?! Ce type n'était quand même pas aussi important que ça? C'était pas comme si elle avait buté le Président, 'fallait pas exagérer.

-J'vais jamais y arriver, se plaignit elle.

-_Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter, je te dis juste de ne pas faire de vagues. J'ai un petit truc pour toi, si ça t'intéresse._

-Dis toujours. J'suis à Chicago, là.

-_Ca tombe bien, j'ai un nid de vampires dans l'Indiana._

-Chic, chic, chic! J'adore ces types! Où c'est qu'ils sont? Où?, fit elle comme si on l'avait brancher à un générateur électro-nucléaire.

-_Gary._

Un immense sourire orna ses lèvres fines.

-C'est tout près. Edward, je t'aime.

-_Tiens toi quand même à carreau. Je pense que tu ne seras pas la seule à les chasser. Cinq meurtres attirent forcément l'attention._

-La dernière fois que j'ai croisé un chasseur, il m'a jeté de l'eau bénite à la figure, bouda t elle. Comme si je ressemblais pas à une humaine, c'est vexant.

-_T'as pas intérêt à te faire tout un groupe de chasseurs à dos. Je suis en Californie, je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour nettoyer._

-De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé faire ça à un chasseur, alors t'as pas d'souçis à te faire sur ce plan là. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous en Californie?

-_Je dératise Los Angeles._

-Bestiole à poils lunaire? J'peux v'nir quand j'aurais fini?

-_Si tu veux. Mais ne t'attends pas à en avoir plus de deux, ça grouille de chasseurs._

-Ah. Bah j'vais peut être aller au Canada alors.

-_Au moins tes conneries seront moins gênantes. Et si tu cherches Franck, il se terre au Kansas._

Et il raccrocha. La blonde regarda son mobile, lasse.

-Merci de t'enquérir de ma santé, Edward. Evite aussi de te faire tuer. Au revoir à toi aussi, Edward. Ca lui écorcherais la bouche de dire "salut, comment tu vas?"?

Soupirant, elle entama sa bière moins fraiche que tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'elle finissait une énième bière, une dispute attira son attention. Des types visiblement éméchés gueulaient sur un autre, apparemment sobre, pour une vague histoire de triche au billard. Elle voyait mal comment on pouvait tricher au billard. Curieuse de nature, elle s'approcha des belligérants.

-Y'a un problème, messieurs?

Les trois mecs la regardèrent en clignant des yeux et l'un mima le poisson hors de l'eau. Elle faisait souvent cet effet là. Elle avait la carrure d'une déménageuse et la voix douce. Ses cheveux courts et ses traits androgynes faisait qu'on ne savait pas si elle était un homme ou une femme. L'adolescence avait été une période difficile, maintenant elle jouait de son avantage naturel pour se travestir et éviter les autorités. L'homme sobre l'analysa du regard comme seul pouvait le faire un...

-Un chasseur, soupira t elle. Manquait plus qu'ça.

Et elle retourna s'assoir au comptoir, en tête à tête avec sa bière. Une personne s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda aussi une bière. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le type n'était pas humain. Il était plus baraqué et plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux mi-longs. Et surtout, il transpirait de lui une puissance malsaine.

-Miam, fit elle en le regardant avec une lueur dans les yeux. Je sais pas c'que t'es ou ce que t'as prit mais j'ai envie d'te buter, expliqua t elle calmement. Et je te préviens, tu me balance de l'eau bénite à la gueule et j'te mord, menaça t elle.

Inutile de préciser que Sam Winchester fut assez surpris pour ne pas dire interloqué.

**Voilà, voilà. C'est pas du grand art mais bon, ça doit se lire quand même. Pour ceux qui reconnaissent Edward, je plaide coupable. Je me suis plus qu'inspiré de l'Edward d'Anita Blake. J'adore ce personnage. Le mien est un peu différent mais la base est la même.**

**Bon, que dois-je faire pour vous motiver à laisser une review? La torture ça marche?**


End file.
